Fun House
by TKLF42
Summary: TK was hiding from Puppetmon when he meets a strangely familiar girl who makes a deal with the Digimon himself... Her own life at the cost of TK's.
1. Chapter 1: House of Friends

TK was running from Puppetmon. Seriously, 'hide and destroy?' What sick kind-of game was this? Puppetmon came around the corner just in time for TK to duck through and open door. Behind the door was a staircase that TK sprinted up. Once in the attic (he had been on the second floor) TK realized that he was trapped with only one way out. Puppetmon came up the stairs, brandishing his hammer.

"I win!" He yelled, jumping up to kill TK. Unfortunately for Puppetmon, TK had scrambled out of the way just in time and was backed up against the wall.

"Uh... No fair!" Said TK. "You must've cheated!" Anything to keep Puppetmon stalled.

"Of course I did." He said, lifting his hammer for the final blow.

Just then TK felt a door handle behind him. Swinging the door inwards so it hit Puppetmon in the face, TK ran through the door into another small room with a harp in the corner.

"Down here!" Called a voice. TK saw a pair of eyes peeping out from a latch in the floor. He dove down the hatch into pitch blackness.

"Thank you." TK panted gratefully.

"I'll take care if Puppetmon." Said the person, creeping out of the hiding spot.

"Who are you?" TK heard Puppetmon say.

"My name is Lillie," said his rescuer. "And I've come to make a deal." Lillie... Why did that name sound so familiar? And what was this deal?

"I'm listening... maybe." Puppetmon said. Suddenly TK heard a note from the harp and suddenly felt his body forcing itself out of the hiding spot against his will.

"That is what I can do." He heard Lillie say.

"Then let's play a new game..." Puppetmon said with a devilish smile. "I think I'm going to like this."


	2. Chapter 2: Matt

Matt was saved. He didn't want to be. They had been trying to take down Puppetmon's house for a week and a half but it just wouldn't budge. Poor TK was trapped in there all alone with one of the Dark Masters. Matt was beginning to wonder if TK was even still alive. Some big brother he was. If was all his fault, he had let TK be taken. That's why he had decided to go on a solo mission without telling anybody. He would save his little brother or die trying.

"Sorry Gabumon," he told his friend. "If I'm not back by morning tell everybody and come get me, okay?" Gabumon had merely nodded solemnly.

Step One: Get into the house. Matt circled the house before finding a window that was open... on the second floor. He climbed up a tree and prepared to jump. One... two... threeeee! Matt was grabbing the windowsill. He hauled himself up and opened the window enough that he could get through. He slipped through into a room with one door and a bunch of random junk in boxes. Behind the door Matt heard voices. One female, one Puppetmon, no TK. Or at least... TK wasn't talking.

"What a wonderful performance there young friend!" He heard the female say.

"You really took the cake!" Puppetmon said. "But now it's my turn." Matt heard loud clomping noises and guessed that Puppetmon was... dancing? He laughed before he could stop himself.

"Stop," said the female. "I hear somebody." The rest Matt heard was whispering but he wasn't paying attention. He had to run. Once outside the window he allowed himself to peek. Two people and one digimon entered the room. A girl, Puppetmon, and... TK?


	3. Chapter 3: House of Lies

TK moved simply through exact day, a mere spectator of his own actions. Why would Lillie do this? Well at least he remembered who she was, the episode with that mushroom of forgetfulness at least let him think she had a bit of good in her. But now... now he was a puppet. Even his emotions were being controlled. One minute he'd be so happy and proud by dancing for them, the next he'd be humble in the sight of Puppetmon. This was no way to live!

"Oh TeeeeeeeeeK," he heard Lillie call. "Come dance for us pleeease."

"Coming' He heard himself say. He ran downstairs and performed a little jig that he didn't even know. He knew this would go the same as always. His dance would be met by praise, Puppetmon would insist on out doing him, he would declare Puppetmon the winner. Life was a bore when you were a slave. But instead, Puppetmon wasn't there. Lillie was sitting at her harp with Crestmon beside her.

"Crestmon, lower the shields on the house and prepare to liberate us." Said Lillie. Lillie finally got up from the harp, setting TK free.

"Okay Lillie, whatever you say." Crestmon said, flapping away.

"Sorry TK, I'm going to have to take that." She pulled his crest out of his tag and stuck it behind her own in a single swift motion.

"Give that back!" TK yelled. "That's my crest!"

"And I'm borrowing it," Lillie said. "You don't even know how to use it yet. I do."

"I lowered the shields." Crestmon said, flapping up to them.

"What does she mean?" TK asked. Lillie rolled her eyes.

"We had to keep your friends out somehow. Now, Crestmon. Digimorph and Digivolve!" Lillie pointed her digivice at Crestmon."

"Crestmon digimorph to... Patamon." TK's eyes got a bit wider. "Patamon divisible to... MagnaAngemon!"

"M-MagnaAngemon?" TK stuttered in disbelief.

"Crestmon's staff allows her to become and digimon and digivolve to their crest-digivolved form," Lillie explained. "Now let's chop some wood!" She jumped on MagnaAngemon's back and left TK in the dust to be found.

So he was found once the Digidestined broke into the house. Their minds filled in stories of how Puppetmon had been killed. According to them, there had been a week of adventure _with TK_ before Matt killed Puppetmon. Nobody would remember the events that happened in that house, nobody would know why TK's crest just wasn't there one moment and was the next. All they knew were what they needed to know, lies.


End file.
